


Oh, How I Love You

by SynmireGrimm



Series: Hellboy and his Kitten [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mates, Seat Dancing, Silly, Silly OFC, Singing, Soulmates, Yes thats a thing, soul mates, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynmireGrimm/pseuds/SynmireGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia is just a little bit silly when she thinks no one is watching. <br/>Just a little bit.<br/>Hellboy couldn't love his silly mate anymore then he does in this moment, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I Love You

3rd Person POV~

Emilia is sitting at the desktop in her old rooms.   
She's clad in one of Hellboy's two button up shirts, and these tiny shorts.   
She's got the heels of her feet braced on the computer chair, and her arm thrown lazily over her knees to use the mouse. She's got headphones plugged into the computer, and she's bopping her head along to the music that's playing through YouTube while she surfs through Tumblr. With autoplay on, she doesn't have to keep switching tabs. The song she's on ends, then the opening chords for a well known and well loved song come on. She sits a little straighter, not noticing her door beginning to open.   
"Tommy used to work on the docks...  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck  
It's tough...  
So toughhh...."  
She bops her head along to the instruments, her shoulders moving back and forth the tiniest bit.   
"Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man  
She brings home her pay  
For Love  
Mmmmmmmm...  
For Loveee..."   
Emilia's shoulders move a little bit more, her head moving side to side just the tiniest bit.   
She doesn't notice Hellboy and Meyers behind her, or Liz at the door.   
"She say's   
'We've got to hold on to what we got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For Love  
We'll give it a shot!' "  
Emilia begins to move her hands along with her husky singing, wiggling her butt in her chair, because Seat Dancing.   
Yeah, that's a thing.   
"OOOOOH!   
We're half way there~  
OOO-OH!  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make I swear!  
Oooo-oh!   
Livin' on a Prayer!"  
Emilia is full on dancing in her seat, her feet still on the edge of the seat, and Hellboy can't get enough.   
His mate is so cute. So silly. What did he do to deserve her? He want's more.   
"Tommy's got six-string in hock  
He's holding in, What he used to make it talk  
So tough... Mmmm... It's tough...   
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
'Baby, it's okay, somedayyy~' "  
Hellboy is completely enamored with his mate and her actions. She's so adorable.   
"We've got to hold on  
To what we got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other, and that's a lot  
For Loveee~  
We'll give it a shot!  
OOOOOOH!  
We're half way theree~  
OOO-OH!   
Livin' on a Prayer!  
Take my hand  
we'll make it I swearr~  
OO-Oh!   
Livin' on a prayer!  
Li-vin' on- a- Pra-yer!"   
At the music solo, She taps her fingers on the desk.   
Seriously, what is this beautiful creature that is Hellboy's mate!?  
"Oh,   
We've got to hold on  
Ready or Not  
You live for the fight when it's all you've got  
OOOOOH!   
We're half way there!  
OOO-OH!  
Livin' on a Prayer!  
Take my hand  
We'll make it I swear  
OO-Oh!  
Livin' on a prayer  
OOOOOH!  
We're half way there  
OOO-OH!  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand,   
we'll make it I swear  
OO-Oh!  
Livin' on a prayer  
OOOOOH!  
We're half way there  
OOO-OH!  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
OO-Oh!  
Livin' on a prayer!"  
Emilia giggles when she's done with her silliness, then suddenly Hellboy is pulling her headphones out and lifting her in his arms. He kisses her enthusiastically, then pulls away with a grin, leaving her breathless.   
"Oh, How I Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a moment I had today.


End file.
